


Not A Girl

by geeseteeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Han Solo, Trans Male Character, cw for:, improper binding, this is gay im sorry, this is my first fic pls be gentle w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeseteeth/pseuds/geeseteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo was never a girl. He knew that, but not everyone else did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Girl

He was 6, on his way to a particularly formal dinner with his parents, “I am not a girl.” he had said to himself, chopping off the long hair his mother had so neatly styled.

He was 11, getting up early to wrap himself in bandages he had stolen from a medcenter. “I am not a girl,” he had whispered, just loud enough that only he could hear.

He was 15, “I am not a girl,” he screeched, choking back tears. There was no getting the blood out of the sheets.

He was 16, yelling “I am not a girl!” at anyone who would listen. He got beat up a lot that year.

He was 17, at a clinic. “I am not a girl,” he told his doctor. “Prove it,” she replied. He couldn’t. He snuck into the pharmacy and took what he wanted that night.

He was 19, at yet another clinic “I am not a girl,” he told yet another doctor. “Ok,” the man replied. He couldn’t wait for surgery.

He was 23, shooting finger guns in the mirror. He was not a girl any more than he was as a child, but he didn’t need to reassure himself anymore. 

He was 29, explaining himself to the love of his life. “I am not a girl,” he said, fear in his voice.  
“I know,” The boy replied, blue eyes sparkling.


End file.
